1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical gas turbine engine incorporates a compressor section and a turbine section, each of which includes rotatable blades and stationary vanes. Within a surrounding engine casing, the radial outermost tips of the blades are positioned in close proximity to outer air seals. Outer air seals are parts of shroud assemblies mounted within the engine casing. Each outer air seal typically incorporates multiple segments that are annularly arranged within the engine casing, with the inner diameter surfaces of the segments being located closest to the blade tips.